All Girls Sleep over chap1
by EvilCrystals
Summary: this is just a story about my character's i made on deviantart it's about a few of my characters i have chosen to be in this story and My main character Foxxy is in it,and also my friend Michelle's Character Ammy is in it also.
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1 all Girls sleepover -

okey,here is a story I made with some of the characters i have created and a few of my friends char's are on there,

my char's belongs to me

my friends char's belong to her

PS:this story has all wolves and foxes in it as the character's,just to let ya know

well Enjoy!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
''.foxxy come on lets go to the beach or something i'm bored!!!.'' complained Aimi then she said again''.come on today an nice day all the boys are out on vacation and it's just all girls here!come on wake up lets invite all the girls over!.''then she jumped onto the bed wakeing foxxy up''.Arrg, fine i'll wake up!!!!!!just quit jumping on the bed allready!!!!!!!!!.'' then foxxy sat up got out from under the covers and streached''.yaawwn.''then Aimi ranout of the bedroom leaving foxxy with a confused look on her face then Aimi came back and said''.come ongo get dressed and i'll get breakfest ready!.''then foxxy nodded and went to go take a shower andgot dressed and herd Aimi yelling''.Come On Breakfest is ready!.''then she came down into the kitchen and sat down at the table and then Aimi put the container with the rest of the eggs away and sat down to eat a couple minuets later they have both finished eating and Aimi asked''.ssssoooo what would you think of me letting all of the girl have a sleepover while the boys are gone?.''then foxxy said''.sure..but what should we do?we cant just stay at the beach for the whole week while the guys are away now can we?how about after the beach we go shopping,movies,park,or wherever to make sure no one get bored to death.''then Aimi nodded and said''.good idea i'll take care of calling everyone you take care of everything else''.then foxxy said''.everything else?what else is there?.''then Aimi said''.well...get drinks from out of the fridge snacks like chips or whatever we will worry about dinner tonight''.foxxy nodded and went to go get the snacks and drinks out and set them on the kitchen table a couple hours later Aimi had almost finished calling her friends and foxxys friends but Hana kept blabering on and on about how her boyfriend Takuya left with the boys not takeing her with them.

(flash back)  
Takuya said''.i'm just going to be away for 1 week hun me and the boys are going to go on a vacation okey?.''then Hana started complaining''.b-b-ut Takuya!! why cant you take me with you??.''then she pouted and Takuya said patting Hana on the head and kissed her on the forehead''.please dont give me that look okey hun?me and the boys just want to go to vacation it wont be long we need to get some rest from all of the birthday-partys,christmas day,and new years everyone's had a busy year and we just want to give you girls a break okey?.''then Hana sighed and said''.okey..but call me every once in a while allright?.''then Hana noded and said''.okey.''then Takuya smiled and said''.well see you after a week okey?bye hun.''then she said''.bye.''then he grab his bags as soon as he herd the car and Hana herd the phone and thought''.hn who could be calling me this late?.'' then she looked at the caller ID and it said ''Foxxy's House''so she picked it up and said''.hello?.''

(back with Aimi and Foxxy)  
a few hours later again after Hana stoped talking Aimi finally re-gained her hearing after being on the phone with Hana she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room and saw foxxy on the couch watching tv and so Aimi asked foxxy''.s00oo how long have Takuya and Hana been together?.''then foxxy looked at Aimi with a confused look on her face and said''.there together?wow even I didint know that!I wounder how long they have been together.''then Aimi sweatdroped and said''.so she didint tell you?or me I wounder...how long have they been together.''then foxxy said''.well you should of asked her.''then Aimi yelled''.ASK HER?SHE WAS TOO BUSY BLABERING ON AND ON ABOUT TAKUYA LEAVING HER AND GOING ON VACATION WITH THE BOYS!!GEEZ THAT GIRL CAN TALK!.''then foxxy just stared at her with a blank exspression on her face and said''.well....to change this subect...is anyone comming over?.''then Aimi noodded and said''.well...Ammy,Ayama,Saria,Hana,Maxxi,Rosie,Kristi,Mai,are all comming over.''then foxxy nodded and said''.okey now all we have to do is wait for them to come over.''then Aimi said''.okey.''

(at Hana's House)  
''knock,knock'' Hana came running up to the door''.who is it?.''said Hana ''.it's me Rosie I came to pick you up since Takuya isnt here.''then she opend up the door letting Rosie in and said''.thanks,Rosie hang on and i'll grab my backpack.'' then Rosie nodded and said'.okey.''then Hana grab her backpack and then she turned the lights off and they left

(back at Foxxy's House)  
Ayame,Mai, were the first ones to arrive then the 2nd to arrive were Kristi,Maxxie and Saria then lastly Hana and Rosie a few hours later Maxxie said''.soo now that evryone's here and settled what are we going to do?.''she looked towards Aimi and Foxxy since they invited them over for a week then Foxxy said''.well since it's getting to late to go to the beach like we planed...we can go out to dinner how about an all you can eat buffet?.''then Aimi said''.sounds good to me!.''the others nodded in agreement and left to go to a chineese they arrived at the buffet while Foxxy went to go find a table Ammy and the others grab some plates to go put on the table and the waitresses pored them all some soda or whatever else the felt like drinking Foxxy got ,Ammy got Pepsi,Mai,got Coke Hana and Rosie both got Tea since they loved tea the got sweet tea Ayame and Kristy got sprite Maxxi got root beer Saria also got Pepsi Aimi got tea it wasn't very long before everyone was sitting down in there seat try to get things together so they each grab a plate and headed for the buffet to get some food first one back was foxxy and she got some crab legs a chinese dounght and chicken and sweat mashed potatoes with melted marshmellow on top and she also got some steak. Ammy got litterly a plate full of Mac&Cheese Maxxie got nachos with some cheese and the others just a little bit of everything they can put onto there plate a couple minutes later they all went to go sit down at there table and started eating there food that they had gotten and a couple minutes of the whole room that they were in was quiet all of a sudden some more poeple with some of there kids came in and some little kids started crying becouse they couldn't get there way so the people that work there turned on a tv near by and turn on some kid shows that they could watch which suprisingly calmed them down right that minute Foxxy and everyone were amazed at how much noise they maked then the tv made them calm minutes later''.Hey,lets go get some desert also.'' said Mai, then the others all nodded in aggreement and went to go get some cake and icecream and whatever else they had there then Foxxy and Ammy were the first ones to get back and Foxxy said''.Geeze how long does it take for them so long just to get one plate of desert?.''then Ammy said''.i have no idea,well know most of are friends like Mai, Maxxie and Aimi are problly getting two plates and the others problly can't decided which they want first haha.'' then Foxxy laughed and said''.true true hahaha..'' then soon as they new it they were both right Mai,Maxxie and Aimi both came in with two plates of desert and the other finally came shortly after them both Foxxy and Ammy laughed at this both knowing that the were right about there left everyone with counfused looks on there face and anime sweat drops comming from there faces then Mai decided to ask ''.what do you two think is so funny?.''

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Read&Review Please!!!* this is chap.1 chap.2 of this story will be up when ever i finish it


	2. Chapter 2

All Girls Sleep Over chap.2 Buffet Maddness!!/Old Friend

---------------------------

after Foxxy and Ammy admited what was so funny and after they were done flinging food at Foxxy and Ammy some little kid cought them throwing food and got up yelling''.FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.''then he started flinging his food everywhere and at everything and also everybody even Foxxy,Ammy and all of them wounded up getting hit in the face with food like mashed potatoes,ice-cream cake cheese nachoes and etc. then the people who owned the buffet came in running with help trying to get everyone to cool down and all the kids parents were trying to help also and it wasn't very long before some cops came in telling the adults to take there kids home becouse they were cousing to much noise and ruckuss by the time they were done Foxy,Ammy,Roise,Mai,Kero and everyone one else were by the door waiting to get through while they were waiting for everyone to move out the door the decided to stay aside to wait and went to get more drinks and sat down at a table near by and looked over towards the room that theyw were in and saw that tables and chairs had been knocked down food all over the floors,tables,and even walls and the ceelling how did it get up there they do not know nor did they care becouse they didn't do it it was that one little boy who started the food fight and even his mother and cops and everyone else knows that he started it a few minutes later the boy that started the whole thing came by and his mother was yelling to him that he was going to be grounded for an whole 2 weeks becouse of what he had done so after all of that madness was over Foxxy,Ammy and everyone else decided that they had have enough of all of this madness for one day for now anyways so they finished the rest of there drinks and headed back to Foxxy's house.

(couple minites later)

''.well today was fun!.'' said Aimi randomly to break the silence becouse she couldn't stand everyone being quite on the car ride back to Foxxy's house,Then Ammy said''.hey Foxxy how about we go to the park for a while?.''then Foxxy said''.Allright,but which park should we all go to?.''

then Rosie said''.i vote that we should go to the park that is close to Foxxy house since they have more slides and a water whole to play in.'' they all argeed and headed to the park.A few minutes later they had arrived at a little park,and once they had arrived they all ran out of the car and headed towards the water hole and started swimming around while Aimi was swimming around trying to scare the fish which seemed to be working for her Ammy was trying to catch one and when she did she throwed it at Rosie and she got mad so she took off swimming faster then she was before going after Ammy then Mai yells out''.HEY BEHAVE YOU TWO! DON'T SCARE EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE PARK!!!.''

(couple hours later)

foxxy giggled saying''.actually your going to scare them if you keep yelling like that Mai hahaha.''

then Mai growled and glared at Foxxy and Foxxy just backed away a bit not wanting there to be any trouble since they had have enough of all that fighting food fighting anyway at the buffet and she didn't want any cops to wind up here at the park also so she just countinued swimming then got out of the water hole and shooked the water off of her then went running to a big slide near by and yelled out looking behind her''.Come ON YOU GUYS LETS STOP THE FIGHTING AND GO ONTO THE SLIDE'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.'' then foxxy rushed over to an bright red big slide as fast as she could and climbed up the stairs to get to the slide then jumped down it and becouse she was still very wet she went down so fast she went flying off the slide and right back into the water hole that was near the slide then she laughed while she saw the look on everyone's faces then the other decided to try it first Ammy cut in front of everyone and got onto the same slide foxxy went onto then wounded up landed next to foxxy inside the water Rosie and Mai both went down the slide at the same time and flew right above foxxy and ammy then after they all took turn's playing on the slides in the park they went to go take a break and rest under a tree,next thing they knew they were so warn out becouse of the busy day that they had they fell asleep and didn't figure it out untill they herd someone walking by asking if they were allright and asking them to wake up and when Foxxy woke up she looked up to see some guys standing there and she thought the voice sounded like somebody she knew so she and the others woke up and Foxxy herd a screem and looked behind her and it was Mai screeming of joy for some odd reason then Foxxy got up to take a closer look to see who it was since the sun was glareing right in front of her face and couldn't see him clearly.

''.Hi Foxxy,Ammy,Mai,Kero,Rosie,Aimi,.''he said,then he looked towards the others who he didn't know but he was being kind and said''.hello.'' to them also.

Mai blinks''.Carl?is that you?..what the hell are you doing around here?I thought you had moved?whats going on please tell me.''

then Carl sat down next to Mai''.well long story short my parents kicked me out becouse they didn't wan't me anymore becouse they think I am a useless,good for nothing teen who never does anything when that isn't true becouse I help my prarents alll the time but they just brag and tell all of there friends that I don't do anything so they took all the complement's to there self not telling me thank you for anything I have done to help them over the years when they needed me the most so there friends told them to kick me out,so they liked that idea and agreed so now here I am I thought I would visit you first to let you know that i'm staying down here.''

then he said''.that is also another reason why I came here to see you first.....I was woundering if I could live with you since your my very close friend and the only one I can trust,that is if it wouldn't be a probllem to you if I had lived with you if it is I understand....''

then Mai shooked her head and blushed then said''.no I don't mind......you can live with me if you wan't to.'' then Carl blushed and said''.Mai...thank you so much.''he smiles happily and hug Mai then Mai blushes and hugs back,then say's''.no probllem,i'm just glade your back where you belong.''

(others looking with a blank,confused, trying to figure out what the hell is going on and who the hell is Carl)

(5:00 back to everyone)

well it was getting late and the sun was covered behind grey cloud's so they wanted to leave before it started to everyone was getting hungry becouse they had only have lunch,which was cut short becouse of that food fight that one boy started,so Carl tagged along with his friend Mai and his other friends to go to Foxxy's house since he doesn't have anywhere else to go at the they went to go to Foxxy's car and headed towards Foxxy's house

(with Carl and Mai)

Carl decided to talk to Mai so he could get to know her more to see if she had changed at all since it has been an whole 3 years and he could hardly belive how taller and more beutiful she had gotten the last time they had seen eachother they were both 13 and now they are both 18!! he couldn't belive it after all these year's he gets to see her again which he had waited along time to be able to,so he asked Mai''.so.....Mai.........have you been seeing anyone lately?.......as in dateing anybody?....just courious....''

Mai blushed and said''.no........I haven't dated anybody at all...''

Carl blushed again and said''.oh okey....''

then he asked Mai''.may I ask what kind of guys are you into?....''

Mai blushes and thinks

''.well....I like guys who are nice,and who never make fun of other people,who are loveable,and...guys who are funny I guess.''

Carl chuckles and says''.I figured that is what you would say Mai.''

(with Ammy and Foxxy and others)

Ammy wispers and says''.hey Foxxy look at those to love birds.''

Foxxy giggled and said''.yeah I know.''

Aimi says quietly enough for Mai and Carl not to hear''.I really think those to would make a cute couple dont you think so Rosie and Kero?.'' then Rosie and Kero both said at the same time''.agreed.'' they all giggle,

(back with Carl and Mai)

Carl thinks to himself while looking at Mai who is currently stareing out the window next to her

''.what is up with me?have I fallen for Mai....''

then Mai looked over towards Carl seeing that depressed look on his face with his head hangging low worried about him she asked''.are you okey Carl?.''

then Carl looked up to see Mai stareing at him and said''.yes I am fine dont worry about it allright?.''

then Mai sighed and said''.okey

couple minutes later they had arived at Foxxy's


End file.
